En la biblioteca
by lYmli
Summary: Una tarde aburrida en la biblioteca, puede terminar siendo algo muy hot si conoces a un chico muy atractivo. Yuki x Shuichi yaoi.


**En la biblioteca.**

- ¡Qué calor! - Exclamó Shuichi sacudiendo la mano para darse aire.

Y eso que estaba con lo más mínimo de ropa. Apenas llevaba una camiseta color cereza, unos shorts azules y unas sandalias.

- Yuki... - Dijo el pelirrosa tratando de llamar la atención del rubio que estaba sentado frente a él.

Pero éste tenía los ojos fijos en el libro que tenía en manos.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante? - Preguntó el pelirrosa estirándose para ver lo que leía con tanta atención el otro.

Pero lo único que veía era letras y más letras pequeñas. Con razón que Yuki llevaba gafas. Pensó Shuichi como se sonrojaba y miraba detenidamente al rubio. Incluso cuando leía parecía jodidamente sexy: el rubio llevaba unos zapatos negros, unos pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca y transparente con los primeros botones deshechos. De hecho Shuichi podía ver unas gotas de sudor rodando hipnotizantemente por el pecho al descubierto del rubio.

- Shuichi.

- ¿Ah? - Exclamó el aludido sobresaltándose en su asiento.

En serio que había estado de lo más absorto en observar a Yuki porque hasta el más mínimo movimiento del rubio hacía que el corazón del pelirrosa saltara como un tambor.

- Tráeme un libro sobre kimonos.

- ¿Porqué tienes que trabajar en verano y en vacaciones? - Preguntó Shuichi con un puchero.

Estaban en una biblioteca porque el escritor estaba preparando un libro nuevo mientras que el cantante lo único que quería era estar con él... ¡en la playa!

- No te pedí que vinieras conmigo - dijo Yuki sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo y prendiendo uno. - Pudiste quedarte en casa o salir con uno de tus amigos. - Dijo echando una calada y esparciendo el humo contra la cara del pelirrosa a propósito.

- Hiro tiene resaca y esta en casa y Suguru esta en una reunión familiar - dijo Shuichi frunciendo el ceño.

Le molestaba el olor que desprendía el cigarrillo, pero no más que la sonrisita que le daba Yuki.

- ¡Además quiero estar contigo! - Gritó Shuichi dando un golpe en la mesa como si con eso quisiera dejar en claro sus sentimientos por el rubio.

- Estamos en una biblioteca - dijo Yuki como apuntaba con el cigarrillo a un letrero en la pared que decía "silencio".

- Ya iré por el libro - dijo Shuichi levantándose abruptamente de la silla.

¿Acaso Yuki siempre se iba a hacer el loco con sus sentimientos?

- "Y yo voy y le digo "te amo" en el primer día que lo conocí". - Pensó Shuichi.

Entonces recordó que Yuki le dijo algo como que "te amo" no era para decirlo sin ton ni son y aquello enojaba más a Shuichi porque él no le había dicho "te amo" sin sentirlo. El pelirrosa desde el comienzo sabía que amaba al de ojos dorados aunque éste ni le daba la hora.

- Igual voy a esperar por el te amo y si al final Yuki no lo dice... - Se dijo Shuichi apretándose los puños. - ¡No me importa!

Después de meterse hasta el fondo de los estantes donde empezaba a parecer un laberinto lleno de libros y mesas con más libros. Shuichi se detuvo en la sección de indumentaria y buscó por la letra K

- Si Yuki no sabe nada de kimonos ¿porqué escribe un libro sobre eso? - Pensó Shuichi encontrando el susodicho libro en lo más alto del estante.

No había silla alguna o algo para subir y alcanzar el libro. Así que Shuichi estiró lo más que pudo su brazo para coger el libro.

- Debería escribir cosas que sabe - pensó como muchas imágenes de Yuki abordaban su mente. - Cosas como... Hacerse el ausente cuando le hablan, fumar, beber y sobretodo... - De repente el menor se puso rojo como un tomate. - Despertar a uno a cualquier hora de la noche y... O hacerlo en cualquier lugar - recordó el menor la vez que Yuki lo llevó a comer a un restaurante, pero antes de que llegara la mesera con el menú: ellos ya estaban de lo más "ajetreados" en el baño de hombres.

Por estar distraído con sus pensamientos. Shuichi apenas cogió el libro empezó a perder el equilibrio. El libro sobre kimonos era de esos grandes estilo enciclopedia ya que aparte de información contenía un sinfín de fotos de toda clase de diseños y telas.

- ¡Uah! - Exclamó Shuichi como el libro caía justo contra su cabeza.

Aquello apenas era una especie de entremés ya que después el estante empezó a aflojarse y todos los libros que tenía en la cima cayeron a borbotones.

- ¡Aaaah! - Gritó el pelirrosa con los ojos abiertos como platos ya que no terminaba de alejar el libro de kimonos cuando otros libros más grandes se le iban encima enterrándolo. - ¡Yuki! ¡Ayuda! - Gritó como daba empujones a los libros para liberarse.

Y por cosas del destino terminó en sus manos un libro de lo más interesante o más bien... "atrevido". La sola portada era con dos hombres desnudos y abrazados con los pechos bien pegados y las piernas entrecruzadas.

- ¡¿KA MA SU TRA GAY? - Habló en voz alta Shuichi como veía el libro en sus manos. - ¿Y esto qué es?

Claro que el cantante sabía de qué era el libro. Yuki parecía un sabelotodo del tema porque cada que podía ponía en práctica la posición misionera hasta la posición de la cuchara. Aún así el menor no podía evitar ponerse de todos los colores como miraba a los lados. No había nadie alrededor. Entonces con más curiosidad que decisión, abrió con sigilo el libro y se encontró con unas imágenes a todo color de hombres abrazándose, besándose, practicándose sexo oral y follándose. Mientras que abajo de cada imagen había unas letras en cursiva explicando cada posición y cómo conseguir placer a través de ello.

Para ese momento Shuichi ya ni sabía qué hacer, pero no podía alejar sus ojos amatistas de esas imágenes y solo llegaba a su mente la silueta de Yuki tirándolo contra una cama o acorralándolo contra una pared.

- Shuichi.

Sobresaltado como si hubiera sido encontrado en medio de un asesinato. Shuichi apurado cerró el libro y lo escondió detrás de él como aparecía Yuki.

- Como no regresabas vine a buscarte - dijo Yuki mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelirrosa, podía entrever que éste escondía algo.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? - Preguntó Shuichi emocionado.

- ¿Qué tienes en las manos? - Preguntó Yuki caminando hacia él.

- ¡Nada! - Exclamó el menor poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los libros del piso como evadía la mirada penetrante del rubio.

- ¿Nada? - Pensó Yuki con una sonrisa como notaba un bulto sobresaliéndose de la entrepierna del cantante. - Déjame ver - dijo él acercándose a Shuichi y tratando de tomar el libro que éste le escondía con tanto fervor.

- ¡No! - Replicó Shuichi sonrojado y nervioso como Yuki le arrebataba el libro.

- Esto... - Decía Yuki mirando de reojo la Kamasutra.

- Yo... - Decía Shuichi cabizbajo como escondía su rubor entre sus cabellos rosados.

Como el pelirrosa tartamudeaba en busca de una excusa que no lo dejara como un pervertido. Yuki se le acercó y para su sorpresa lo besó.

- Vamos a hacer lo mismo que la imagen de la página 88 - susurró le escritor con lascivia al oído del pelirrosa.

- ¡Yuki! - Replicó el pequeño abriendo los ojos de par en par como Yuki le daba un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja. - ¡Estamos en una biblioteca!

- ¿Y?

- Alguien podría venir y encontrarnos - dijo Shuichi apenado como el rubio le mostraba la dichosa página 88 donde había una imagen que dejaba poco a la imaginación y que esa posición se llamaba "Unión suspendida".

- Eso es lo excitante - dijo Yuki sacudiendo el libro antes de dejarlo caer a sus pies. - Igual no tienes escapatoria.

Shuichi estaba que se derretía como mantequilla con la mirada fija y maliciosa que le daba Yuki. El rubio se le acercó más y rozó su pecho con el suyo.

- Mmm ah... - Shuichi no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido.

Seguía "excitado" por haber echado un vistazo a la Kamasutra y como siempre Yuki parecía tentarlo y torturarlo a su antojo. El rubio agarró al menor de la cintura y lo oprimió contra el estante. Dejando al cantante sin formas de escabullirse.

- Yuki... - Dijo Shuichi con la respiración empezando a acelerarle como le regresó el agarre.

El pelirrosa cogió a Yuki por el cuello de la camisa y lo haló hacia él para besarlo con hambre. La repentina iniciativa sorprendió al rubio, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió complacido. Entonces el rubio fue metiendo sus manos a los lados del costado del menor e hizo que levantara los brazos lentamente para ir quitándole la camiseta. Y para no quedar atrás, Shuichi puso sus manos en el pecho de Yuki y empezó a sacar los últimos botones del ojal de su camisa.

- Aaaah - el pelirrosa exhaló un suspiro al ver cómo la fina tela de la camisa resbalaba por los hombros del mayor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Yuki terminando de quitarle la camiseta y arrojándola al piso.

- ... Aún... no comprendo porqué... aaah...

Shuichi no pudo terminar su frase porque Yuki le empezaba a acariciar el pecho e incluso con sus dedos atrapaba uno de sus pezones y lo pellizcaba ligeramente haciendo que se pusiera duro.

- ¿Sí? - Dijo Yuki alentando a Shuichi para que terminara de hablar.

- Aaaah - Shuichi se apretó los labios como Yuki ahora le besaba el cuello y continuaba besándole el pecho. - Aaaaha... aaah... no comprendo porqué alguien tan atractivo como tú... que puede tener a cualquiera... aaaaah... esté conmigo...

- ¿Es eso? - Replicó Yuki como si nada como abría la boca y sacaba la lengua para lamer el pecho del cantante.

Shuichi trató de agarrarse del borde del estante para no perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar con la boca del rubio, era todo un experto con la forma como le recorría el pecho con su lengua y dejaba un camino trazado por la saliva, después éste continuaba dándole mordiscos a sus pezones poniéndolos rojos.

- Yuki - gimió Shuichi como agarraba los cabellos rubios con fuerza.

- No creas que me he olvidado de esto - dijo el rubio en un tono malicioso como se agachaba y se ponía de rodillas ante las piernas del pelirrosa.

Llevó sus manos por las piernas del menor y las separó lentamente para acariciar los muslos internos.

- Uahaa - Shuichi retorció un poco la espalda como sentía las manos juguetonas del mayor cerca de su entrepierna.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó Yuki poniendo una mano contra el bulto que sobresalía de la tela de los shorts del pelirrosa, después lo apretó fuertemente haciendo que lanzara un quejido de dolor mezclado con placer. - Ya me encargaré... - dijo Yuki sin perder su sonrisa como empezaba a desabotonar esos diminutos shorts que hacía marcar el trasero del menor.

Después de despojarle los shorts, le bajó lentamente los bóxers, sus dedos rozaban una que otra vez el miembro en máxima erección del cantante. Aquello no hacía más que conseguir enloquecer al menor que quería de una vez por todas que Yuki lo tomara, pero éste siempre jugaba con él primero hasta el punto de hacerlo suplicar.

- Por favor... - murmuró Shuichi entre jadeos como Yuki terminaba de desnudarlo por completo.

Yuki se limitó a comerlo con la mirada como se relamía los labios y metía el miembro de Shuichi dentro de su boca. El menor no pudo evitar retorcerse con los ojos entrecerrados como el rubio le acariciaba el miembro con su lengua cálida. Cada movimiento de la lengua de Yuki yendo hacia arriba y abajo y por los lados de su miembro hacía que el corazón del pelirrosa se acelerara.

- ¡Yuki! - Gritaba Shuichi agarrando al rubio de los cabellos y moviendo sus caderas contra éste como si quisiera meter hasta el fondo su miembro en la garganta del mayor.

Aquello atrapó por sorpresa a Yuki, pero al recobrarse se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, entonces llevó suavemente sus labios por toda la longitud del miembro del menor y después lo recorrió con sus dientes por la venas que sobresalían del miembro palpitante.

- Ya no aguanto más - exclamó Shuichi moviéndose desesperado bajo los brazos de Yuki.

Quería que el escritor lo cogiera ahí mismo.

- Creí que tenías miedo de que nos atraparan en "acción" - dijo Yuki en tono burlón como sacaba el miembro de Shuichi de la boca.

Después se puso de pie y encaró a un avergonzado Shuichi que respiraba con la boca entreabierta por el calor que lo invadía.

- Uhh - repuso el pelirrosa al sentir su miembro abandonado. Por instinto movió su cintura hacia el bulto que también sobresalía de la entrepierna de Yuki. - Me importa un bledo si viene alguien - dijo Shuichi entrecortadamente como conseguía rozar su miembro contra la entrepierna de Yuki.

- Me encanta tenerte así - dijo Yuki lamiendo los labios de Shuichi, después lo besó irrumpiendo su boca con su lengua.

- No aguanto más... te quiero - dijo Shuichi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con esa escena tan sumisa hacía que Yuki se pusiera más duro de lo que ya estaba. El cantante estaba desnudo a su merced suplicando a que lo follara ahí mismo. Los cabellos rosados se pegaban al rostro terso del menor y las gotas de sudor resbalaban deliciosamente por su pecho y piernas.

- Supongo que debo dejar de "torturarte" uaah - consiguió decir Yuki como entrelazaba su lengua con la de Shuichi.

- Mmmm te quiero - dijo Shuichi llevando sus manos temblorosas hacia la cintura del rubio.

Le acarició los abdominales y los costados, después torpemente y con prisas le fue desabrochando el pantalón.

- A ti también te gusta jugar - dijo Yuki lanzando un gemido ronco como Shuichi metía las manos dentro de sus bóxers y alcanzaba su miembro y lo estrujaba.

- Aaah por favor... Yuki - gimoteaba Shuichi como sacaba el miembro del escritor y lo observaba con ansías.

Sonrojado Shuichi envolvió con la mano el miembro de Yuki, pero no podía abarcarlo todo, al parecer el miembro del mayor seguía creciendo con las caricias tímidas del menor.

- No fue tan mala idea de que me siguieras hasta la biblioteca - dijo Yuki tomando a Shuichi del brazo y lo haló hacia él para cambiar de posición.

Ahora Yuki estaba de espaldas contra el estante de libros y abrazaba a Shuichi.

- Sabes que aaahh mmm yo te seguiría hasta el fin... aaah del mun... mundo - decía Shuichi entre sollozos como inclinaba su cabeza hacia Yuki para besarlo.

El silencio obligatorio en el lugar era interrumpido con los suspiros de Shuichi que se aferraba a Yuki. El rubio le cogió por una pierna y lo alzó contra sí. Entonces Shuichi le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y podía sentir que el miembro del rubio se restregaba contra el medio de sus glúteos haciendo que un corto circuito lo sacudiera todo.

- Mírame a los ojos - dijo Yuki casi en una orden.

Y obediente Shuichi lo miró a los ojos, pero no podía esconder el rubor que se cernía en sus mejillas. Entonces sin más, Yuki rodeó con sus brazos la espalda y cintura del menor y fue metiéndole su miembro dentro.

- Mmmm - gimió Shuichi ante el dolor como apenas la punta del miembro del rubio entraba en él.

A veces ni entendía cómo aquel miembro tan grande podía abrir paso en su interior. Yuki acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda del menor como si estuviera trazando líneas invisibles para que éste se acostumbrara, después lentamente siguió metiendo su miembro.

- Aaaha uhh - Cuando el miembro del rubio ya estaba por la mitad en el interior del pelirrosa.

…ste empezaba a sentir un poco de placer entre el dolor, así que se aferraba a los brazos de Yuki y hundía su rostro en su pecho para besarle el cuello y alentarlo a que siguiera.

- Aaamp - con un gemido gutural Yuki terminó de entrar en Shuichi.

No importaba las veces que cogía al pelirrosa, éste seguía estrecho y apretaba su miembro de una forma delirante y deliciosa. Las paredes del interior del menor se cernía alrededor del miembro de el de ojos dorados y enviaba una descargaba de cosquilleos y dolor al vientre del mayor. Yuki tampoco podía aguantar más esa tortura, así que salió del pelirrosa para entrar en él con más fuerza y comenzar con un vaivén de mete saca.

Los jadeos y gritos hacían eco por los pasillos. Yuki propinaba unas embestidas lentas pero fuertes a Shuichi y hacía que los pocos libros que quedaban en los estantes cayeran a sus pies. Shuichi gemía cada vez más fuerte, llevaba su espalda hacia atrás como Yuki se reclinaba sobre él y le succionaba uno de los pezones.

- Yuki... más fuerte - pidió Shuichi como enterraba sus uñas sobre los hombros del rubio.

- Aaah - gimió Yuki en replica como sin dejar de penetrar a Shuichi lo arrojaba contra una de las mesas y le daba más fuerte cada vez que salía y volvía a entrar de su interior.

Ahora el rubio estaba sobre Shuichi y tenía más libertad de pasar sus manos por cada extremidad de éste. Puso una pierna del menor sobre su hombro y le empezó a lamer el pie dejando rastros de saliva como seguía con los besos por el muslo.

- Te amo... - dijo Shuichi casi imperceptiblemente. - Aaaah. – Sentía su piel quemarse por la atención que recibía por parte del mayor.

Aunque lo había dicho ya un trillón de veces al escritor, no le importaba decirlo otro trillón ya que nunca podría amar a nadie más a pesar de que no fuera aceptado completamente. Yuki en ese momento también respiraba con dificultad como aceleraba sus embates contra Shuichi. Acercó su rostro a la del menor y lo besó lamiéndole las gotas de sudor que le cubrían cada poro. Entonces Shuichi consiguió pasar sus manos por debajo de los brazos del rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí, no lo iba a dejar ir nunca.

- Aaaha - gimoteó Shuichi mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Como Yuki lo penetraba sin compasión, el miembro del pelirrosa rozaba el vientre de éste causándole que se estremeciera.

- Voy a correrme dentro de ti - advirtió Yuki en un tono sexy como lamía la mejilla del menor,

- Yo también voy.. aaah - Shuichi no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Yuki empezaba a bajar el ritmo de sus movimientos dentro de él, pero en cambio aumentaba la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

- Mmmm - Yuki sofocó su gemido en un beso con el pelirrosa, entonces se corrió dentro de él llenándolo con su esencia.

Shuichi tembló y sus piernas se cerraron por instinto como sentía un líquido calido y espeso colmándolo.

- Aaah - Shuichi lanzó un gritó de placer como llegaba al orgasmo y lanzaba un líquido blanquecino contra el vientre de Yuki que aún no salía de él. - Perdón... - murmuró Shuichi avergonzado como se sonrojaba.

Y al mismo tiempo se decía mentalmente al diablo con el letrerito de silencio.

- Te dije que me miraras - dijo Yuki tomándolo del mentón para que le diera la cara.

- Aaah... - tímido Shuichi observó cómo Yuki se pasaba unos dedos por su vientre y tomaba la esencia del pelirrosa para luego lamerse los dedos.

- Me gusta tu sabor... - dijo Yuki con una expresión de lo más hipnotizante.

Shuichi se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, aún no comprendía cómo el rubio podía llegar a ser tan jodidamente sexy y fijarse en alguien tan pequeño e insignificante como él.

- Y también me gustas... - dijo Yuki empezando a salir de Shuichi.

- Yuki... aaah - repuso Shuichi como Yuki se alejaba de él.

Por un momento el rubio se quedó mirando sin parpadear en el estado que estaba el pelirrosa. Todo indefenso, con los cabellos rosas desaliñados, las mejillas rojas... y con el líquido pegajoso resbalándole de entre las piernas.

- Más bien - dijo Yuki tomando su propio miembro, se acarició y lo sacudió ante el pelirrosa para terminar de vaciarse y cubrir con el semen que le sobraba todo el cuerpo del pequeño. - Te amo.

- ¿Qué? - Carraspeó Shuichi en shock.

- ¿No era lo que querías escuchar?

- Yo... - Sonrojado Shuichi se cubrió su desnudez con sus brazos como era bañado por la esencia de Yuki. - Yo te amo aunque no me ames... así que no tienes que decir nada solo para hacerme sentir bien... - dijo tratando de sentarse en la mesa y miraba a un lado para que Yuki no viera sus ojos con las lágrimas al borde de caer.

- No soy esa clase de persona que dice nada o hace nada para que otros se sientan bien - dijo Yuki poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza rosada. - Pero no te acostumbres de a mucho que no pienso decirte te amo a cada rato como si fuera un disco rayado - dijo Yuki besando la frente de Shuichi, después le besó la punta de la nariz y las mejillas hasta llegar a los labios que tanto le apetecía y le daba un beso tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejar de temblar por la "confesión" Shuichi correspondió el beso con el mismo deseo.


End file.
